Grand Theft Auto 5 Criminal Data base
by nobody impotant
Summary: A record of crimes committed by GTA 5 characters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've noticed in GTA V they took away the feature that allowed the player to use a (admitivley small) in-game criminal data base, that contained the criminal records of a few of the games characters. I know it wasn't useful at all and many probably don't even care that it's gone. But I liked, so I thought I would post a few made up records of a few characters. So for anyone interested, I hope you enjoy and any feed back would be appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Theft Auto and am not making any money from this story.

Los Santos Criminal Data base

Name: Weston, Devin

Date of birth: Aug. 28 1962

Age: 51 Eyes: Blue

Hair: Gray

Affiliations: Weston maintains relationships to many corporations, private businesses, politicians, FIB agents, and privet military contractors. Weston also allegedly has ties to known criminals throughout San Andreas.

Crimes convicted of:

1984, August 28: Salicating a prostitute

1985, November 19: Domestic assault and Battery

1987, November 1: Public intox

1988, September 26: tax ablation

1994, April 9: Domestic assault and Battery

2002, January 17: assault with a deadly weapon on an IRS agent: BaseBall Bat

2007, July 19: DUI 2007, July 19: threatening to open fire on a Police Officer

Crimes accused of, but found not guilty/dropped:

1991, December 18: Murder 1st degree (not guilty)

1996, March 10: Domestic assault and battery (dropped)

1997, June 15: Extortion (not guilty)

2000, june 8: Domestic assault and battery (dropped) Note: The victim was found dead before the trial was over.

2012, February 17: Domestic assault and battery (dropped)

Victim of: 2000, June 8: Domestic assault with a deadly weapon: Knife

2012, February 17: Police brutality

Weston is a multi billion aer, and is suspected of using his money and connections to bully people against making accusations about him, making him think he is immune to the law. Weston has also shown to be a very quick-tempered man with a long history of domestic violence. Certain sources have also stated he might have been in a relationship with one of his lawyers. Weston is rumored to be involved in several illegal activities, but there is no known proof of this. On December 18th of 1991, Weston allegedly pulled a .45 pistol on a fellow business man and opened fire.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: In this "chapter" I will be doing Lester.(not that kind of doing) I tried looking him up, but there wasn't much about him before the beginning of the game, other than him being a friend of Michel and Trevor, and he's a career criminal. Other than that, I couldn't even find a date of birth. But that's when I got this little idea: considering he's a career criminal and nothing much is said about his past, maybe Lester Crest is just an alias and his true identity is unknown. Just a little idea.

Disclaimer: I do not own or pretend to own GTA or any of its characters. (unfortunately)

Liberty City/Los Santos/Vice City Crime Data Bases

Name: Crest, Lester (possibly)

Date of Birth: Unknown

Affiliations: The Townley gang (formally)

Age: Beleaved to be late 40s to early 60s

Crimes convicted of:

1979, August 5: Credit card theft (Vice City)

1981, September 8: position of controled substance(Liberty City)

1981, September 8: weapons position: 2 9mm pistols, 45. revolver, sawn-off 20 gauge shot-gun, and AK47 assault rifle.(Liberty City)

1989, July 19: Fruad(Liberty City)

1999, July 19: Aiding known criminals(Liberty City)

2011, June 16: selling stolen merchandise: jewelry and electronics(San Andreas)

Wanted for:

possession of stolen property(Vice City)

escaping custody(Liberty City)

hacking(Liberty City)

hacking(San Andreas)

escaping custody(San Andreas)

conspiracy to commit murder(San Andreas)

Lester Crest is assumed to be an alias of an unknown suspect. Crest is a professional hacker and career criminal, known to have past affiliations with other know criminals, mainly the infamous Townley gang. Crest is believed to have a detireating health condition, wich causes him to walk with a limp. Crest is believed to be in San Andreas and should be approached with caution, he is know to associate with men working as hired guns, and he may even be armed himself.


	3. Chapter 3

GTA V Criminal records CH3

A/N: I've finally gotten to one of the protagonist: Franklin. Since Frank has a long friendship with Lamar, I've decided to do both of them back to back.

Disclaimer: I sadly still do not own Grand Theft Auto, just incase anyone thinks I do. By the way, I find it kind of hard to tell the exact height of the characters in this game.

Los Santos Criminal Data Base

Name: Clinton, Franklin

Age: 25

height: "6.0"

Affiliations: Families(formally), Lamar Davis

Crimes Convicted of:

2002, May 6: Shoplifting

2002, November 18: Breaking and entering

2002, November 18: Assault and Battery

2004, Febuary 21: Petty larceny

2004, April 9: Public exposure

2004, January 29: engaging in a public braw

2007, January 11: possession of a concealed fire arm: Glock17

2011, August 10: Grand Theft Auto

2011, August 10: possession of illegal weapons: AK47, 12 gauge pump-action shotgun, and .357 revolver

Clinton is a former gang banger for the Families and is rumored to have been one of their most dangerous members. Clinton is said to be a chronic marijuana smoker. Clinton is now retired from organized crime and working as a repo man, but is believed to still supplement his income with petty crime.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own GTA or any of its characters.

Los Santos Criminal data base

Name: Davis, Lamar

Age: 25

hight: "6.2"

Affiliations: Families, Franklin Clinton, limited affiliation with Ballas gang members

Crimes convicted of:

2002, May 6: Shoplifting

2002, November 18: Breaking and entering

2002, November 18: Assault and Battery

2003, March 8: Grand Larceny

2004, January 7: shoplifting

2004, January 29: engaging in a public braw

2004, January 29: possession of a concealed fire arm: .44 revolver

2005, April 9: assault with a deadly weapon: knife

2005, April 9: weapons possession: Mac-10, 9mm pistol, and hunting knife

2005, April 9: possession of Marijuana

Wanted for:

Armed Robbery

Davis is a know member of the Families and is considered to be armed, extremely dangerous, and incredibly stupid. He is known to be best friends with former gang member Franklin Clinton. approach with caution, he may be seen with a large rottweiler.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok,this will close out the members of the Families in this Data base.

Disclaimer: I know people will find this shocking, but no, I regrettable do not own Grand Theft Auto or its characters.

San Andreas Criminal Data Base

Name:Joseph, Harold

Alias: Stretch(not the Limo)

Hight: 6.0

Race: African American

Age:31

Affiliations: Chamberlain Family, Lamar Davis, Franklin Clinton, and numerous prostitutes.

Crimes Convicted of:

1997, August 18: Grand Larceny

1998, February 19: possession of controled substance w/ intent to sale:cocaine.

1998, February 19: assault w/ a deadly weapon: crow bar

2000, September 8: Weapons position: 4 9mm, 2 8" hunting knife, Micro-Ozi, 20 gauge shot-gun, an AK47, and a small switch blade.(note: he claimed he was going on a hunting trip.)

2000, September 8: Resisting arrest.

2000, September 8: Going 60 in a 45 zone.

2011, August 19: Aggravated assault

2011, August 19: Public intox

Harold Joseph, better known as "Stretch" is a known veteran gang member with a large criminal history to back it up. He rumored to have sold out to the families rivals, the Ballas and may be seen hanging out with them as well. He is said to be extremely short-tempered and extremely dangerous. Sources say he has been known to get into many heated arguments with fellow gang members, likely because he's an annoying ass hole.(Note: this is also believed to be why he got out of prison early on "good" behavior, despite showing no good behavior.)Note: the warden of the prison recommended shooting him ON SIGHT.


End file.
